Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer
Summary Note: Hop is a Hoppist. He documents it all, so please click here, for a full biography and historical account. Hop is a being similar in composure to a stuffed animal shaped like an Earth rabbit, and is from an ancient cosmic planet and is considerably strong due to his planet's size. His speed and powers are natural to him and his durability is a gift from his deity. Hop is a childlike and free spirited adventurer with little regard for others, excluding his sister. Stats and Powers Tier: High 3-A Name: Hop Hoppington-Hoppenhiemer Aliases and Past Titles: Prince Hop (before his father died), Son of Sop, Hopson Origin: Hoppism ARG / Webcomic (Unreleased) Gender: Not applicable, but referred to as male (Hops are not biological) Age: '''According to his tush tag, he was made in 1997, but Hop always says he is 3. However his writings indicates he is several billion years older than the human-observed universe '''Classification: Fluffy Person (divine stuffed animal), Hop (species) Powers and Abilities: Precognition, Master Fighter, Superhuman Senses (360 degree vision, infinite range hearing), limitless energy/stamina, Immortality (Type 4, technically Type 10), True Invincibility, Momentum-Carry (allows the output of any force to be stored and later released, as if it were absorbed), Time Manipulation (can reverse or rewind time, or even fast forward it while being outside of existence when doing so), Flight (Psuedo and True Flight), laser eye beams, Immutability, Power Boost abilities (with enough care and permission from greater powers, like The Fluff, Hop can tap into new powers and higher dimensional strength while remaining whole) Attack Potency: High Universe level (Hop has infinite 3D physical power due to having infinite energy in his body and Momentum Carry being able to contain an unlimited amount off energy and force) Speed: Relativistic+ travel, reaction & fighting speed (easily traverses an Earth-like planet in a fraction of a second, going almost the speed of light, can dodge and block lightspeed attacks at point blank) | Infinite '(distance is a non issue with his speed, as he can cross infinite distances in an unlimited period of time) 'Lifting Strength: At least Stellar '(natural strength due to home world's gravity), likely higher (Hop has never been given the chance to "exert" himself) 'Striking Strength: ' High Universal' Durability: Irrelevant, due to circumstance (cannot be hurt or manipulated outside of his will, as gifted by a Tier 0 being. Can be knocked back and carry momentum, or obey the laws of physics such as gravity, however it does not represent being hurt. All higher dimensional beings are unable to effect fluff like him, and his particular space-time existence cannot be altered. Anything lower than a Tier 0's '''power has no effect on them in any way. Hop, however, somehow allowed himself to be frozen in cyrosleep due to apathy, with his psuedo-consciousness inside a computer) | '''Unknown, naturally (never has existed without invincibility being present as well) Stamina: Not Quantifiable (he does not rely on any source for energy) Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: - His sword, the Hopsaber (similar to a lightsaber, made purposefully for Hop, once blue in color but is now yellow) - Pink Ribbon (worn around the neck, wears in memory of his mother, can be destroyed but will re-manifest later) - Little Blue Button (a pin with a button that alters time, and pulls Hop out of existence until it is pressed again by him) - Cape (made of jean-like material with a marble button, no special powers, wears it in memory of his father) Intelligence: High (especially with farming, technology, history, and reading opponents. Very experienced in combat) Weaknesses: Ticklish, tends to not be defensive, instead will no-sell an attack or just take the full force of it Key: Lore Hop, with apathy | Super Hop (Ascended) Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Neutral (Hop has natural disregard for systems, however is not comfortable with unprovoked violence, and his morals, which are according to Hoppism, are very mixed) Date of Birth: November 4th, according to Hop Birthplace: The Planet Karrots, in the Cest/Inue binary star system Age: '''According to his tag, he was made in 1997, but Hop always says he is 4. However he indicates he is several billion years older than the universe '''Weight:: 1lb or 0.45kg Height: 14 inches, 16 inches if his ears are standing straight up or 35.5cm to 40cm Education: 'Hop' in Hoppism, 10th Degree Black Belt (in all known martial arts on Earth), speaks most Earth languages, possesses a doctorate in Theoretical Physics from a defunct Japanese university pre-WWII (he claims he can reverse engineer his ship once rescued from Area 51) Occupation: Store Manager (owns a store in Canada, selling various goods), Farmer (carrots, kale, and lettuce), Supreme Hoppist Leader (retired, as he and his sister are the last known Hops) Family: Unknown mother, he is the older brother to Vibri, and son of the Sop Possessions: Several light, laser and plasma based weapons, a blue pin with a time manipulating dial, his homeworld, a spaceship residing in Area 51 Likes: Fighting, running, music Dislikes: Religious Institutions, cats, discrimination against rabbits, people who don't shave Eye Color: Blac'k' Fur Color: Off-white body, pink inner ears and nose, pink whiskers (worn away after being frozen, contradictory to his durability, likely was meant to by Gop) Hobbies: Browsing the internet, making YouTube videos, filling out coloring books Status: Exists / "Alive" Affiliation: Hoppism, Hopkind, Earth Gallery Category:Good Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Sword Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Speedsters Category:Force Users Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Stuffed Animals Category:Magic Users Category:Original Characters Category:Immortals Category:Space-Time Users Category:SoyHop's Pages Category:Tier 3 Category:Hoppism ARG